The invention is based on an anti-skid apparatus as described herein.
In a vehicle brake system known from German Offenlegungsschrift 31 07 963, the master brake line valve of the anti-skid apparatus is embodied as a check valve, which is openable upon actuation of the master brake cylinder in the direction of the wheel brakes by means of pressure from the cylinder and which closes when the pressure in the master brake cylinder drops. At the end of braking events, reduction of the pressure prevailing in the wheel brakes is possible only via at least one wheel brake pressure relief line, which bypasses the anti-skid apparatus and has a check valve that can open toward the master brake cylinder. For safety reasons, a closing spring must be incorporated into this check valve; this means that a residual pressure remains in the at least one wheel brake, with the disadvantage that the brake linings of this at least one wheel brake will not reliably separate from their brake disk. This may lead to overheating of the wheel brakes and may cause them to fail; at the very least it causes premature wear of the wheel brake lining.